City Elf Origin: What Could Have Been
by steeleandnails
Summary: Orym Tabris is excited for the most important day of his life, his wedding. Nesiara is an elf from Highever, arriving with a trade Caravan. Orym has no idea how important this day will really be when Duncan, a Grey Warden, arrives in Denerim's alienage.


Today would be the most important day of young Orym Tabris' life, more so than he could possibly imagine. Following the alienage's tradition his father had made a match for him with an elf from Highever, Nesiara. The dowry had been paid and she would be arriving for their wedding later in the day. Though the couple had yet to meet they had been exchanging letters for months in anticipation of their wedding once the match had become official.

Orym was surprised to find over time that he was falling for the woman who was his betrothed. He had anticipated an amicable match since his father had paid for a matchmaker but he had not anticipated such a complimentary match. She was sweet, kind, funny and intelligent and if his father was to be believed she was beautiful as well. He was sitting on his bed re-reading one of Nesiara's letters when he heard footsteps outside his door, he was supposed to still be sleeping and so quickly put the letter under his pillow and pretended to be asleep.

The door creaked open and the familiar sound of his cousin's voice filled the room. "Wake up cousin! Why are you still in bed? It's your big day!" Shianni said enthusiastically.

Orym made a show of stretching and yawning as though he has just woken, he knew how much joy Shianni was getting out of waking him today. "Is Soris awake?" he asked.

Soris, his male cousin, would also be getting married today in a double ceremony with him and Nesiara. Soris' parents had died in a house fire years ago and was not able to afford a matchmaker on his own and so had to rely on the Elder to make a match for him instead. Soris had heard that his soon to be wife was often described as "mousey" and so was not nearly as happy or excited as Orym.

"He is but I don't know where he's gone off to. You'll need to find him before the ceremony. Make sure he doesn't run off!" Shianni laughed as she ushered Orym out of the room.

Orym's father, Cyrion, was waiting with a warm hug and a brand new set of fine clothing for the wedding. Orym excitedly tried the outfit on, pleased with how it looked on his lithe frame. The clothing fit perfectly and he had to admit he looked quite handsome as he stood barefoot in front of the mirror in their living room. He messed with his short blond hair, making sure it didn't obscure his bright blue eyes as his father approached.

"I wish your mother could have been here for this day," Cyrion said quietly.

Orym turned and placed a comforting hand on his father's shoulder. "Me too, Father but I am glad that you are here for this day."

Cyrion cleared his throat, "Your mother would have wanted you to have these, they'll complete the outfit and I like to think it will be her way of being here today." Cyrion held out a small box to his son.

Orym opened the box to find fine leather boots with an intricate pattern of leaves and vines adorning the trim inside, they were a perfect fit - his mother had made them before she passed away. Orym hugged his father, "Thank you!"

"Now hurry up and find Soris, your brides have arrived early."

"I would like to at least get a look at my bride before the ceremony!" Orym chuckled as he headed out the door.

The alianage was bustling with activity in preparation for the wedding ceremony. In the very center of the alienage was a large tree and under it, admiring its beauty was a woman Orym had never seen in the alienage before but matched the description of his bride to be perfectly: she was tall and slender with shoulder length blonde hair in a becoming braid with richly colored emerald eyes. She looked elegant, and she too was already dressed for the ceremony. Orym silently thanked the Maker in his head that he was already looking so presentable.

"Nesiara?" he asked tentatively.

The elegant woman turned to him with a smile and a nod, "You must by Orym."

"Yes, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I was hoping we would get to meet and talk before the ceremony."

"As did I," Nesiara admitted happily. "This is a lovely tree."

"_O_ur elder tells us that the tree is called the vhenadahl, which in the ancient elven tongue means 'tree of the people.' Its roots are deep and the elder says that as long as the vhenadahl lives, so shall we. But he also says that there was once a time when our people lived in our own lands. He says that we were once ageless and strong, that it was the humans who took all this from us. Is it true? Have we fallen so far? We are not unhappy. As poor as we are, we have a home. The alienage is no prison—it protects us, just as the vhenadahl shelters us. We dance and sing and make merry, stealing what moments we can to enjoy what little we have… and I believe we appreciate it far more than the humans do. They have everything and appreciate nothing. And perhaps the day will come when the humans come and try to take the alienage from us, too. If that day comes, I swear they shall regret it." Orym said before quickly apologizing. His father had warned him not to come off as a trouble maker before the wedding.

"Don't apologize," Nesiara smiled at him warmly. "I admire your passion. I can only hope that I inspire as much passion in you in time.

Orym's cheeks flushed. "I have already come to care for you a great deal, Nesiara."

Before they could talk further, they were interrupted by a commotion with Soris, his bride and bridesmaids and the Arl of Denerim's son, Lord Vaughan.

"It's a party isn't it? Grab a whore and have a good time." Vaughan grabbed Shianni with a laugh as his friends made moves towards the other women.

Orym stepped instinctively in front of Nesiara protectively. Soris held him back. "Careful, cousin. We don't want any trouble."

"Coward," Orym muttered under his breath.

"Savor the hunt boys!" Vaughan released Shianni as another girl caught his eye. "Take this little elven wench here. So young. So...vulnerable," he leered.

"Please, my lord. We are celebrating weddings today." a bystander pleaded.

Vaughan marched over. "Silence worm!" He backhanded the man who had tried to intervene.

"What's this?" Orym and Soris in their wedding attire had caught the nobleman's attention at last. "The two grooms come to welcome me personally." He noticed that Orym was blocking his path to Nesiara and sneered.

Before he could say or do anything else Shianni had grabbed a pot and smashed it over the nobleman's head, knocking him out cold. His friends picked him up, outraged that they'd had the nerve to attack the arl's son.

"We won't mention this if you won't," Orym tried to persuade them but with the Arl in Ostagar to aid the king there was no threat of Vaughan getting in trouble for having his "fun" in the alienage. Regardless, they carried him off and that seemed to be the end of things.

"Are you alright," Orym checked on his bride.

"Yes, thank you. Allow me to calm the girls down before the ceremony." Nesiara said as she moved to check on Shianni and the other women.

"Come cousin, it looks like there may be another problem." Soris inclined his head to the other side of the alienage where a lone human dressed in arms and armor stood watching them.

"Let's see what he wants, just because he's human doesn't mean he is like Vaughan and his men." Orym said.

"Good day," the human bowed as they approached. "I understand congratulations are in order for your impending wedding."

"Yes, thank you stranger. I'm afraid now is not the best time for a human to be visiting the alienage. May I show you out?" Orym gestured towards the exit to the city of Denerim.

"I'm sorry, but I have no intention of leaving." The human politely declined.

"I really must insist," Orym continued.

"I refuse yet again. Now what?" The man countered, almost amused.

"Alright, perhaps we can reach some kind of compromise," Orym suggested as the Elder approached.

"He keeps his composure even when facing down an unknown and armed human. A true gift, wouldn't you say Valendrian?" The Human asked, clearly pleased with Orym.

"I would say the world has far more use for those who know how to stay their blades," the Elder replied solemnly.

Valendrian turned toward Orym, "May I present Duncan, leader of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden."

"Well met, Duncan." Orym offered a warm smile now that he knew the human was a friend of the Elder.

"And you lad. I wish I were here under better circumstances but a blight is upon us and I am here searching for recruits. By all means, see to your ceremonies, we can speak afterwards." Duncan bid Orym and Valendrian farewell.

Orym and Soris headed to the center of the alienage, their wedding was finally happening.

"Oh Soris, there you are! I was afraid you had run off." Valora, Soris' mousey bride sounded relieved.

"This is our final chance, cousin," Soris joked.

"No, this is where I want to be." Orym took Nesiara's hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"I hope that I prove to be worthy of such affection," Nesiara blushed.

The priestess came forward and the brides and grooms took their proper places. Valendrian spoke first. "Friends and family today we gather to celebrate not only this joining but also our bonds of kin and are a free people, but that was not always so. Andraste, the Maker's prophet, freed us from the bonds of slavery. As our community grows remember that our strength lies in commitment to tradition and to each other."

"Thank you, Valendrain. Now let us begin in the name of the Maker, who brought us this world, and in whose name we say the Chant of Light. I.."

Soris interrupted the Holy Mother, pointing behind her where Vaughan and his men had returned.

"My Lord, this is an unexpected surprise."

"Sorry to interrupt, Mother. But we are having a party and we are dreadfully short of female guests." Vaughan let out a sinister laugh.

"Milord, this is a wedding!" The Holy Mother scolded him.

Vaughan laughed. "If you want to dress up your pets and have tea parties, that's your business; but don't pretend this is a proper wedding. Now we're here for a good time. Aren't we boys?"

One of the men accompanying Vaughan laughed in agreement. "Just a good time with the ladies, that's all."

"Let's take those two, the one in the tight dress and where's the bitch that bottled me?"

"Over here Lord Vaughan," one of the men dragged Shianni forward.

"Let me go you overstuffed son of a - "

"Oh! I'll enjoy taming her. Now let's see about the pretty brides."

"What do we do?" Soris whispered frantically to Orym.

"I'll handle this," Orym said as he once again barred Vaughan's path to Nesiara.

"Ah yes," Vaughan towered over him. "The uppity elf thinks he's worthy of speaking to 't worry, I'll return whatever's left in time for the honeymoon."

"You have no right to do this," Oryn snarled.

The nobleman's face soured. "Everytime a knife ears says that it makes me smile. Back to the palace boys!"

One of the other lords hit Oryn hard in the face, knocking him out. When he regained consciousness, his first thought was of his bride. "Nesiara? Where is she?"

"Lord Vaughan took her and the other's back to the Arl's estate. Duncan is talking to Valendrian about how to get the women back."

Orym didn't have to be told twice, he was on his feet as quickly as possible and practically ran over to the group of men discussing the best course of action. Orym volunteered himself and Soris to sneak in as servants to rescue the women. Duncan loaned them some weapons that were easily concealable before they headed off. Orym and Soris changed into more appropriate clothing and easily passed themselves off as servants, no one would think that the elves would have the gall to break into the estate.

They knocked the guards out as needed until they found the women, one of them was already dead and Shianni was being manhandled but nothing had happened yet that couldn't be undone.

Orym drew his dagger. "Let the women leave with us and you will come to no harm," he promised.

"You really think two knife ears can beat us? I don't think so. You can have the women back once we've had our fun. Right boys?" Vaughan sneered.

Before any of the nobleman could respond Orym had his blade at the nobleman's throat, using the training his mother had taught him. "Now my lord, I think I will be taking the women home."

When there was no answer or immediate move to hand the women over he pressed the sharp blade harder into Vaughan's neck until a drop of blood ran down his neck, staining his collar.

"Alright, alright!" Vaughan shouted as he motioned for the men to release the women.

As soon as the women were safe Orym had Soris tie up and gag the lords so they couldn't cause any trouble as they left. Orym drew Nesiara into a relieved hug. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, I'm fine." Nesiara said quietly. "You came for me?"

"Of course I did, you're my family." Orym said before taking her by the hand and led her back to the alienage.

The community was relieved to have the women returned safe and sound despite the loss of one of their own. All things considered, it could have been much worse. The relief was short lived as the city guard approached. "Go with Shianni, I will find you after," Orym said quietly to Nesiara.

"What brings you to the alienage, Captain?" Valendrain pretended he didn't know why the city guard was there.

"The Arl's son and his friends were attacked at his estate by some elves." He looked through the crowd and spotted Soris. "That one matches the description Lord Vaughan gave us."

Soris was paralyzed with fear until Orym stepped forward. "It was me."

"You expect me to believe a single elf managed to take down the Arl's son and his friends?" the Captain asked incredulously.

"I acted alone, I take full responsibility for my actions." Orym insisted.

"I do not envy your fate but I admire your courage, you have saved many lives tonight, elf."

Duncan stepped forward. "Captain, if I may. I believe I have an alternative use for the elf. I came here seeking help against the blight and must leave soon for Ostagar."

"I cannot release a criminal to join your ranks, Warden."

"Then I invoke the right of conscription and take this elf into my custody." Duncan countered.

"Very well, Warden," the Captain sighed. "I have no right to challenge your authority but I ask that you leave with him before the day is out."

"On that, we can agree." Duncan offered before turning to Orym. "Say your good-byes, I was serious in our need to leave for Ostagar as soon as possible."

Orym was in shock, he had not anticipated this turn of events. He would have to break the news to Nesiara and release her from her promise to marry him. He headed to his home with a heavy heart, not hearing the thanks Soris was spewing in his general direction.

Cyrion was crying, his head in his hands at the kitchen table, the news having already reached him. Shiani approached her cousin with a hug, "Thank you cousin." She pointed at his bedroom. "She's waiting for you. We will give you two some time alone."

Orym slowly opened the door, closing the creaking door behind him so that they were truly alone. Nesiara looked a mix of sadness and relief. Orym pulled a small gold band out of his pocket, an intricate design of leaves on a vine engraved into the metal, and handed it to Nesiara. "This was to be your wedding band. It belonged to my mother and I would like for you to have it even though we are not to marry - something to remember me by."

Nesiara took the ring and looked at it before looking back at Orym, a fire in her eyes. "Why? Do you think I won't marry you because you must join the Wardens? I can make myself useful, even at Ostagar. I am skilled in crafting and there is always a need for someone who can make poultices. I want to make sure there is someone to care for you while you face the blight."

Orym couldn't believe his ears. "Are you not afraid?"

"Of course I am! I am afraid of not marrying the man I have come to love over these past few months. I am afraid that if I am not there to watch after him he may end up in more trouble!"

Orym laughed. "If you are sure then, I'm sure the Holy Mother would still perform the ceremony, we have already gotten permission from the Chantry."

"Then let us go and have our day," Nesiara took Orym's hand and together they told the other's what they planned.

To everyone's surprise Soris insisted on marrying Valora as well, deciding after what happened that now was the time to really settle down. The Holy Mother happily agreed to commence with the ceremony.

Orym slid the band onto Nesiara's slender finger, a perfect fit. "I swear unto the Maker and the Holy Andraste to love this woman the rest of my days."

Nesiara slid a matching band onto Orym's hand with a huge grin. "I sweat unto the Maker and the Holy Andraste to love this man the rest of my days."

Soris and Valora echoes the same vows before the Holy Mother announced them officially married. Orym pulled Nesiara against him and pressed his lips against hers, finding them warm, soft and inviting. Months of anticipation only heightened the kiss, their first ever kiss.

It took some convincing but Duncan was eventually persuaded that Nesiara would be useful to the Wardens even if she were not a Warden herself. As promised, they left for Ostagar before nightfall.


End file.
